


How to Teach Literacy to Those Unlike Yourself

by tigriswolf



Series: written for school [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Academia, Autobiography, Education, Poetry, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: Poem written in response to Garcia, A. & O’Donnell-Allen, C. (2014). “Wobbling in Public: Supporting New and Experience Teachers,” English Journal 103.6: 65-70.





	How to Teach Literacy to Those Unlike Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Poem written for a class, in response to Garcia, A. & O’Donnell-Allen, C. (2014). “Wobbling in Public: Supporting New and Experience Teachers,” English Journal 103.6: 65-70.
> 
> Written October 2016.

I think I’m wobbling now,

trying to decipher,

yearning to learn.

I think I’m wobbling now—

My story’s not the only one to tell.

 

First, you have to

 **W** onder

Then, you’ve gotta

 **O** bserve

You have to

 **B** efriend

You’ve gotta

 **B** reak down walls

gotta break down barriers you never even noticed

before you started looking ‘round.

Then you’ve gotta

 **L** earn

You gotta have that yearning.

You have to try, open your eyes.

And then—

not the final step, no

there’s no such thing

because every

 **E** nding

is another beginning.

 

You gotta take a step.

You have to try.

Yes, I think I’m wobbling now.

Take a look around,

see that for every difference,

there’s a similarity

and in the different,

there is familiarity.

 

Wobbling is terrifying.

Wobbling is so frightening.

But until you look around and see

everything you were blind to before,

you won’t realize

that when you end

you begin to become.  


End file.
